


Beheld

by Owlship



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2016, Max Comes Back, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but they're under a blanket so like..., mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: Max and Furiosa make space for a private moment in a rather public setting.





	Beheld

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kinktober '16 ficlet, originally posted [on tumblr](http://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/151644239126/kink-voyeurism-being-watched-or-aware-that-they)!

He opens the blanket he's wrapped up in as an invitation and Furiosa barely pauses to consider before moving over to him, settling in between his spread legs and leaning back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her, sharing the blanket and holding her in one move, and she shimmies against him a little as she adjusts to the position.

Around them the party's in full-swing, another successful harvest celebrated, but Max has already had his fill of dancing and socializing. He's had his share of liquor as well, the edge of there being too many people taken off with a bit of warm slowness.

Furiosa adjusts her hips again, her ass pressing right up against his groin, and he's just drunk enough that it seems like a marvelous idea to take one of his hands and cup it over her crotch in return. She's sitting with her legs closed but he teases his fingers around where her legs meet and like magic, she adjusts herself again so that her thighs splay open.

He nuzzles against the back of her head, kisses the soft skin behind her ear. Under the blanket their bodies are mere suggestions of shapes, his hands completely hidden from view. Max rests his hand against her for a moment, just feeling the way her body heat collects here, then starts stroking his fingers against the leather.

It's worn thin from friction, from how much strain she puts on the seams as she runs and climbs and fights, but it's still leather and he doesn't think she's feeling much of anything through it. Furiosa tips her head back with a little sigh though, legs opening a fraction more.

He presses a bit harder with each stroke until she rocks against him, ass grinding back against where his dick is starting to perk to attention, even with all the ‘shine in his system.

It would be very foolish to keep going when there's a party going on a few paces away, but he's been dubbed a fool before.

Max reaches up and starts undoing her belt buckle, a little clumsy with just his one hand.

"Don't start what you can't finish," Furiosa tells him in a whisper, tilting her head so her lips are nearly against his cheek. He turns his head and kisses her in answer, sliding his tongue into her mouth at the same time as his fingers slide down into her pants.

She makes a quiet noise when his fingers brush over her clit and he breaks the kiss. "Quiet," he says, "Wouldn't want attention, mhm?"

She draws her elbow back just enough to feel the bony joint against his stomach, and he chuckles against her skin. Her pussy is hot against his fingers and he spreads the gathering slick up to her clit, continues the stroking motion he'd started, up and down through her folds.

Max scans the area with his eyes but no one is paying them any attention, tucked away in this shady corner of the garden as they are. He mouths at the side of her neck and brings his other hand up to her chest, cups a breast through her shirt.

She cants her hips up and rocks back, rubbing against his fingers in front and his dick in back.

"How quiet can you be?" he asks, grinding his hips forward to make sure she can feel how hard he is, how much he wants her.

Furiosa reaches behind herself and squeezes him through his leathers, and the only sound he hears is her metal hand clicking as it locks around the edges of the blanket. "How quiet can _you_ be," she counters.

If it's foolish to have his hand down her pants then it's downright idiotic to let her undo his fly and draw his dick out into the air while he tugs her pants down just far enough past her hips to expose her cunt entirely.

Max looks around; there's still no one so much as glancing in their direction.

He wraps his arms around her middle and pulls her up onto his lap, and when she tilts her hips his dick slides up into her pussy as she sinks down against him. He has to stifle a groan at the feeling of being enveloped in her warmth and slickness, hears her let out a hitching sigh of her own.

Furiosa just sits on his dick for a long moment and then he brings his hand back to her clit, rubs over it while his other arm stays wrapped around her middle, encouraging her to lean back against him. She starts rocking her hips minutely, squeezing around him in waves.

If they weren't out in the gardens, music weaving through the air and firelight casting the shadows of dancers long and dark all around, he'd brace his feet on the ground and fuck up into her until either she's screaming or his knee gives out. But they are in the gardens and no one is looking _now_ but they could be at any time, and so Max settles for flexing his hips against her the small amount he can, sucking a mark that'll bloom red and maybe even bruise onto the skin of her neck.

She covers the hand at her clit with her own for a second, presses it a little firmer against herself, and then he feels her move to touch her breasts, just below the line of the blanket.

He rubs her clit with more pressure, slides his fingers down to circle around where his dick is disappearing into her and can't quite help the way he gives a harder thrust at the feeling. She gasps, then bites her lip, and Max can see how much effort she's putting into trying to look composed.

"I want you to come for me," he says, and as if in answer she clenches her pussy down around him.

Furiosa leans a bit more solidly against his chest, bracing her upper body as her hips move just enough more, fluid and rolling even in the confined space and awkward angle. He brings his fingers back to her clit and touches her the way he's learned she likes best, no longer teasing at all but wanting desperately to see her orgasm while they're so close to so many people, like he can show them what they're all missing while still keeping her to himself.

She goes suddenly rigid against him and then he feels her pussy go wild around his dick, hears the moan trapped in her throat. A moment later she collapses back, sucks in a shaky breath. He's still inside of her, still hard and aching, and he rocks his hips against her to draw out her aftershocks as much as to remind her of the fact.

"I want you to fuck me properly," she whispers, face turned to look at him again. Her eyes are bright and her cheeks are red, and he doesn't know how anyone could possibly be fooled into thinking she didn't just come.

Max hums and draws his fingers away from her pussy, sighing sadly when she slips off his cock. It's an awkward shuffle to set themselves to rights, and he won't be fooling anyone about the bulge his dick makes in his leathers, but still no one pays them any attention as they make their way out of the garden, a little bit giddy with the thrill of getting away with it.


End file.
